


A burning need

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Claiming, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Gabriel sets it up, He totally set it up, Knotting, Law Enforcement, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating, Omega!Gabriel, Rough Sex, Scenting, Shipper!Gabriel, Technically outside sex, True Mates, fireman!cas, omega!cas, policeman!Dean, self lubricating, sex against a fire truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police officer Dean Winchester gets called to a house fire, he expects to shout a little. Give a few warnings and go home.</p><p>He never expected to find his mate. </p><p>Goddamn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn it

**Author's Note:**

> As you guys can see, I've deleted my problem in green story.
> 
> I hope y'all don't hate me too much but I couldn't stand the bloody thing anymore, I hate it so frickin' much. 
> 
> I really hope you can respect that I don't like it even if you can't understand it. 
> 
> This story will be two maybe three chapters. Enjoy!
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Thank you to Zarathuforsaken <3

A burning need  
  
Chapter One  
  
Police officer Dean Winchester was so fucking  _done._

This was not at all what he fucking expected when he was dispatched to deal with a house fire, started by a bunch of teenagers.

He expected to get there, yell, give a few warnings, maybe arrest the odd guy who'd been caught one too many times, then go home, crack a beer and  _sleep._

Of course his day never fucking went how he expected.

~

"Officer Dean Winchester." He nodded, flashing his badge to the cop on duty, keeping the locals who were too curious for their own safety back from the tower flames in front of him. He took a deep breath, forcing the memories of his mum as far back into the recesses of his own mind as possible, lifting his nose and scenting quickly.

Four Alphas and two Betas, each intoxicated, one nearing a rut. It never ceases to amaze him, the things his class would do to get more status. House fires, bar fights, bullying. Sometimes he just wanted to curl up in his bed and never fucking leave.

"Dean!" He was jerked out of his thoughts by a shorter male, jumping up to scruff his hair. Turning to glare into the golden eyed grin of his brothers mate. Gabriel Milton stood at only 5'4" but was a total firecracker. He'd seen his 6 foot 4 lawyer  _moose_  of a brother back away from an angry short ass.

The guy was also his best mate and partner in (stopping) crime though, so he knew best. Rolling his eyes fondly he smirked down, eyebrow raised, deliberately making a show of bending down to speak to his Omega partner.

"'Sup, shortass, what are we looking at?" Gabriel made a face, punching him on the arm hard enough to actually have him wince and brush upright, wrinkling his nose with a laugh.

"Looks like your typical bag of dicks teenager with a thing to prove, house belonged to a guy who was bullying his mate or something, drunk of his ass, he thought it was a good idea to set fire to it."  _Wow, point made._

"Huh."

"Yeah, I know. Ah well, you can talk to the fire chief, grab the reports for me? I got these guys handled. It's funnier when they realise I'm an Omega kicking their asses. Ask for Castiel, someone will getcha there. Later, bro."

He blinked as Gabriel seemed to fucking vanish from the spot, a sort of glee trailing after him at the idea of reinforcing the law to a bunch of teenagers but getting to humiliate them at the same time.

Well, there was a reason the entire force called him the Trickster, y'know.

~

"Castiel?" The elder man flicked his mask up and nodded, wrinkling his nose with a sly smirk, causing Dean to snort and shake his head lightly at the over the top British accent.

"Yeah, Crowley, I need a full report. Gabriel told me he could help?" Police Chief Bobbys mate shrugged. Lowering his helmet and holding it easily at his side, gesturing over his shoulder with a graceful but over the top flourish of his wrist.

"That way, Winchester. Novak will be by the truck, writing his report now that the fire has gone down. Oh, do tell Bobby Singer I'll be late tonight. Terribly busy keeping people alive - god knows why - oh and give him a kiss for me."  _Eew._

His horror must have shown because the shorter man let out a laugh and marched away in a self satisfied manner. This was the downside to smaller towns, his family knew everyone. Crowley was a bit of a dick but to be fair, he'd never seen his adopted-dad happier.

Shrugging to himself, he fixed his tie and wandered over to the large red truck, ducking around it with a slight cough.

"Uh, hello? I'm looking for Castiel Novak?" He grunted a little when a smaller body collided with his, stumbling back as the scent of Omega filled his nose.

Cherry pie with a hint of winter spices slapped him violently in the face with reality and his Alpha stirred inside him, stretching and grumbling in interest.

Haha, so not the time. Down boy.

Internally he chastised himself, reaching out with a steadying hand to grab the other guys arm, helping him upright.  _Damn, that's alot of muscle._

Blue eyes stared up wide and startled at him. He was sure, so very sure for a moment, that he probably looked the same.

There was a beat of silence in which they just gawked at each other, a rim of gold glistening about an all too blue gaze.  _Seriously how is it even possible to have eyes that colour?_  And his Alpha purred in delight at the idea of the Omega reacting to him, which seriously should be bullshit because he didn't even know the guys name.

"Uh..."  _Articulate._

"My apologies" The guy scrambled back slightly, he was only just shorter than Dean. His white fireman tank top clung to his body, covered in soot and sweat, showing off the outline of defined muscle, thin and lithe but not overly so. A firm chest and built arms. The yellow overalls were held by, again tight, braces, doing nothing to stop Deans gaze from latching onto the sharp hipbones peeking through.

Damn, you could kill someone with those.

His Alpha snapped its jaws in demand and he stepped just a little bit back, flashing his most charming smile to the Omega.

"Sorry dude, I'm uh, looking for Castiel? Gabriel told me he could get me the reports for a write up."

He did not lick his lips when the Omega tilted his head, sexed up black locks ruffled adorably.  _He didn't_.

"That is myself, my cousin is correct. I am writing them up now, if you would be willing to wait a small while, I will be done shortly."

He cleared his throat with a nod when Castiel gave a small quirky smile and turned, motioning him further behind the large machine.

"Right, yeah, okay."

His gaze drawn to the frankly awesome ass, even in those slacks and broad back. Shifting and hiding his seriously inappropriate semi-hard on and taking a deep breath (regretting it when Cas' scent filled his nose again, causing his semi to throb and swell into a full fucking boner) he put on his best professional mask and followed, making a mental note to punch Gabriel in the dick when he finished up.  
  



	2. Holy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM IN THE ZOONEEEEEE 
> 
> Hope y'all liked it c: I did.
> 
> I am proud of this shit right here.
> 
> It's all porn. Heh. >//>

Chapter Two  
  


Dean was going in-fucking- _sane._

All he could smell was Cas. Everywhere. All over the truck and his uniform and in the air and God fucking damn it, his cock was harder than iron and _twice_  as demanding as Sam in need of more shampoo.

 

The worst part of it all is the shy little glances Cas was casting his way from underneath his lashes. Blue eyes dark and fucking beckoning. He was flushed and considering everyone else went home half an hour ago, he doubted it had anything to do with work - Not to mention he kept running a hand through his hair and making it even messier, which of course made his own hand twitch because he wanted nothing more than to bury his fingers in it. Wrench the Omegas head back and lick up that really tempting little patch of neck and collarbone showing under the white top.

 

Gabriel was going to be arresting his ass soon because he was  _this close._ This close to just grabbing Cas by the braces and pulling him over.

 

"I apologise, here you are, Dean. A full report of the fire."

 

He blinked at the low, grumbled tone from the Omega and holy  _shit._ It resonated right on down his spine and straight to his cock. Straightening he cleared his throat, reaching out for the papers and licking his lips, trying to ignore the way the other man mimicked the movement, white teeth flashing against full pink lips.

 

"Thanks man, okay, I'll just... Yeah. Thanks." Man, he was going to have jerking sessions like a 13 year old pup for weeks after this.

 

"You're very welcome, Officer" Shit, fuck, now was so  _not_ the time to develop a role playing kink. "I wish there was some way to repay you for your time, I am not usually so distracted."

 

He sucked in a breath and gave a slow once over because what the heck, he was either going to get punched or kissed (please, let it be the second one) and he might as well get a good look.

 

The Omega was looking back, he could  _feel_ that azure gaze like a caress down his body and the way his tone dipped in suggestion? He was so _so_  near being marked up on an assault charge, especially the way his Alpha was growling, deep and primal, shifting impatiently under his skin.

 

"Don't mention it." Keep it cool, Winchester, make an escape. No one has to be handcuffed for anything today - well, unless Cas was willing because sweet everything he'd look good all stretched out and  **Nope.** Back on track. "Maybe we could get some coffee sometime or something? Thanks, man. I'll go file these."  _Go go go._

He was just turning to make his very manly totally-not-a-chicken escape when he heard a mumbled "Or you could fuck me against this truck right now" from behind him. His cock throbbed and he rounded on the Omega. Crowding him up against the fire truck with a low purr, the folder long forgotten on the ground behind them.

 

"What was that, little Omega?"

 

There was silence, a beat of it as blue eyes went wide. He took that time to breathe deep. Shit, Cas was like a drug. He practically salivated at the idea of tasting him. Nuzzling at that strong jaw, lapping at the rough skin there. His Alpha roaring in victory when Cas let out a soft whimper. Muscles locking a determined glint in pupil blown eyes.

 

"I said: _Or_ you could _fuck me_ right here, against my truck." And that would do fine by him.

 

He grabbed a handful of seriously muscled thighs, hoisting the smaller man up and wrapping powerful legs about his waist. Placing his palms against the cold metal of the truck.

 

"My pleasure."

 

They met half way, lips and teeth clashing as Dean wasted no time, forcing his way into Cas' mouth, licking and exploring the hot moist cavern as his Alpha reared and preened. His hips rocking up to grind and thrust, slotting against the Omegas sharper ones. Groaning into a cupid bow mouth when Cas went pliant against him. Fingers scrambling for purchase at his shoulders, fisting tight into his uniform. Their cocks rubbing against each other as heat jumped between them.

 

"Fuck, you're driving me fucking crazy." He nipped and licked at Cas' lower lip as he pulled back, surprised at how low his voice had gotten. Grabbing fistfuls of fabric and ripping, the elastic of the breeches flying over his shoulder along with those stupid slacks. Cas was in an equal state of desperation. The cold air hitting his skin and forcing a hiss from him as he moved to suck and bite at the salt of Cas' skin. Marking his way down Cas' neck as his hands smoothed down flawless pale skin, brushing the dimples at the Omegas lower back before dipping into the crease of his ass.

 

"Jesus fuck, angel. So wet for me already." And he was, Cas' body was open and fucking  _leaking_ for him. Slick coating his thighs and quivering hole as the blue eyed man whimpered. Panting against the hollow of Deans neck, nibbling there, drawing a snarl from the Alpha.

 

  
_"Mmm_ ~ I have been since you knocked into me,  _Alpha._ I could barely think to write with the smell of you. I've been coating me breeches in slick just thinking about your cock." Damn, the Omega had a dirty mouth. Dean wasn't gentle as he thrust two fingers deep into the smaller man. Smirking, feral, when the Omega arched up with a cry against him. Nails raking down his back, no doubt leaving a trail of red welts on his skin.

 

"Such a little slut, Cas." He shifted, kicking his trousers down and off after Cas had furiously ripped at the buttons and belt. His cock pulsing with the need to be buried in the willing body against him. "Want my knot, angel? Want me to fuck you open and fill you up with my cum?"

 

He grinned, all teeth and hunger. Biting at Cas' shoulder, revelling in the moan and jerk of hips, Cas' body clenching tight around his fingers as he thrust in a third. Working the Omega open, crooking his fingers, spearing them and rubbing over the small bundle of nerves that had Cas' body going taught. Voice cracking as he  _babbled._ Fucking down onto the digits filling him.

 

"Yes, yes, Alpha. Want your knot. Want you to fuck me and fill me up. Make me leak your cum for days, want everyone to know you fucked me." He snarled when Cas panted, hot breath ghosting over his lips, followed by a sloppy, wet  _needy_  kiss. "Fuck me, Dean, please!"

 

He clenched his jaw, pulling fingers free, wrapping them about his engorged cock with a groan, wetting it with Cas' slick before pressing the tip to the Omegas gaping, spasming entrance. Biting and tugging Cas' lower lip before crushing their mouths together. Slamming the Omega into the cold metal of the truck and pushing in hard.

 

Tight, wet heat engulfed him. The Omegas body clenching around his cock as the pair snarled and cried out at the sensation. Dean wasted no time - why the fuck would he? - in wrapping his hands about sharp as fuck hipbones. Bracing himself and dragging his cock out, pausing with only the head in the welcoming entrance, leering as his Alpha preened when Cas gasped a breathless "Please". Slamming home. His pace brutal.

 

The Omega  _bounced_ on his cock, writhing and pushing down, desperate to take everything Dean could offer. His mouth ravaging the Alphas until their lips were swollen and tingling. Breaths mingling as he fucked and fucked into the other man. Hands clung almost bruising to his shoulders, nails biting into muscle as Cas threw his head back. Baring his neck for his Alpha with a scream, Deans cock grinding into the Omegas prostate, knot swelling and locking them tight together. The Omega pulsed between them, cum coating Deans stomach and chest as he shouted himself hoarse, blue eyes wide, flecked with gold locked to Deans. His lips were spit slick and cherry red, parted in a silent gasp, pale skin flushed and warm the the touch, Adams apple bobbing as he whimpered and swallowed. Trembling when Dean continued to fuck him through his orgasm, rocking into his body.

 

"A-Alpha, _bite me."_

His orgasm hit like a fucking freight train. Ripping through him, his cry muffled as he sunk his teeth into the soft mating spot at the hollow of the Omegas throat. Cas' taste filled his mouth as his cock twitched and jerked, coating his Omega in his seed.

 

They both slid slowly down the now hot-to-the-touch metal of the fire truck. Panting and blinking at each other, dazed.

 

"Holy shit."

 

He laughed a little when a slow, lazy smile blossomed on Cas' face, the Omega burrowing into him with a content mewl.

 

"My thoughts exactly, officer Winchester."  _Holy shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT AND KUDOS PLEASE! <3


End file.
